Harry Potter: The Dark Wizard
by Miss-River-Blaze
Summary: The Dark Lords follower, Bellatrix Lestrange, gave birth to a girl called Desdemona, imprisoned because of her mother's power, Desdemona is locked in the heart of the Ministry Of Magic, soon a Hogwarts pupil, Desdemona had one question on her mind, who is her real father ? Soon the story unfolds and Desdemona finds out her father is one the greatest wizards alive. NOT POV OF HARRY
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of this series as you should know! It is J.K Rowling who is the real person you should give thanks to.

Chapter 1: The Letter

In the bright padded sat a girl in the corner with thick, shining dark hair as black as a raven's wing and heavily hooded eyes which when lifted were a shockingly ruby red eyes. She sat their clutching the floor with long sharp nails which were painted a deep blood red. A long black dress flowed off her figure which was the night sky. The girl who was sat in the corner with a shadow hiding her was called Desdemona, though she perferred Demona. The door shifted and Demona lips automatically shifted into a sneer, the people in here locked her inside this chamber against her will. She was only 11 but already she could do deadly magic, though this was not the only reason why she was locked in here. Her mother was a highly dangerouse witch who was one of The Dark Lord's followers. Her mother's name was Bellatrix Lestrange. The voice coughed as Demona Lestrange looked up, It was a tall bolding man with pale blue eyes. He looked flustered as his words got stammered "Their i-is a letter for y-y-you Miss Les-Lestrange" Demona had great looks. Another power she owned as she noticed everyone who took a glance at her was hypnotised by her beautiful features. The man held out his trembling hand as he offered her the letter, snatching it from his grasp, Desoma tore open the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Lestrange,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Desmona read the letter, again, and again, and again, not believeing the words etched in ink. Her? Acceted into Hogwarts? How was this possible? For the first time in years Desoma smiled. Clicking her fingers together the locked door flew of its hinges, she stood, letting her long dress trail behind her. Aurors shouted as they pointed their wands at her but she just waved her hand towards them, throwing them back. She stood up to full height as she swept her eyes around her surrondings. Turning she dissapered but appearing at the other side of the room. Raising her hands, Desoma looked at the fountain. The water which was before calm, now was thrashing at everyone who took a step near her. Desoma lifted herself up as she now was in the air "I am now a student at Hogwarts, This means I am not insane, so this means I no longer belonge in that padded room!" And with a sly smile she apparated.


	2. Chapter 2: Ollivander's

Chapter 2: Ollivander's

Demona looked around the village fulled with many witches and wizards, power radiated of Demona as the people shyed away from her magnifcance, she glanced at the torn letter "I only need a wand now, and I pet if i can offord one" She dug deep into her cloak and reached inside a poket, the money jangled and Demona grinned, even though her mother is in Azakaban that doesn't mean she wasn't rich. The grin felt odd on Demona face as she quickly replaced it with a sneer. She'll have to get use to smiling. Demona glided pass the witches and wizards, all of them staying out of her way, until she stopped at a corner shop. The sign was dangling low, needing repair, and the windows were musty. Cobwebs stood in the panes of the glass as a small creature swooped down. _Spider._ Demona glared at the eight-legged creature. Her red eyes burned like fire, as the spider suddenly froze, got tangled in a revoulting positon, if it had a mouth the creture would be screamiing with agony, and with one last glare the spider slumped and died. Demona let out a mad laugh and glided into the shop.

As soon as Demona stepped in a man was infront of her face. He had white frizzing hair and peculiar glasses which made his eyes grow big and wide. "Get out of my way" Demona growled and pushed past the frail old man making him stumble. "Now, now deary, I will not be spoken like that in my own shop" he spoke with a kind voice and Demona took pity on him. Kindness led to weakness. "_This?_ This is your _shop?_" She let out another mad laugh, taunting the man. He stood up straight and ignored her speaking as though she never did "I am Ollivander, I presume you want a wand" he wandered off to the countless of boxes behind him, looking at each one with joy. "I don't like being kept waiting" Demona said in a loud voice. After a few seconds Ollivander came running back with a box in his hand. He placed it onto the wooden table, which looked like it was going to snap, and opened the box wide. "hawthorn, 10", reasonably springy, unicorn tail hair" he passed the wand to her with gentle hands, Demona looked at the wand and gave it a wave. Lightning struck down on the old table and with a wheeze it snapped in too, turning to dust. "Not for you, If im right, Miss Lestrange?" Demona was shocked he knew her name but just raised an eyebrow which said _Hurry-up-you-lazy- toad_. Muttering to himself Ollivander took the wand back and hurried out of the room, appearing seconds later with another wand "vinewood, 9 3/4" , swishy, drangon heartstring, a beauty if I ever saw one" passind the wand to Demona, she gave it a quick swish and flick, a spider rose from the floor and kept on rising wherever Demona pointed the wand, with mad glee Demona flicked her wand towards the wall and with a squish, the spider crumpled into the wall. "Yes" Ollivander muttered, not taking his eyes off the dead spider "this is for you" .

Demona was through the wall and about to set off onto the Hogwarts Express, the cage next to her hissed and growled, Demona stared at it lovingly. In the cage, was Demona new cat Fishy, she was a black cat and was very aggresive to everyone but Demona. But those are only few of thr reason's why Demona picked her, Fishy had glowing ruby red eyes, just like Demona herself, and she knew Fishy was meant to be her's. Levitating her trunk with a hissing cage in her other hand, Demona stepped onto the train.

**Hi guys! I let this chapter out as soon as I could, please review it so I know you want more! Sorry for spelling errors but thats the problem using WordPad! Next bit may not be out as soon as this bit came out. Sorry, but I cant tell you guys whenever a chapter will come out, since i'm kinda busy! Bye! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3:Hogwarts Express

Demona slide open a compartment door with no effort, Inside was a tanned straight dark haired girl. Her features looked delicate but Demona took no notice of her. With a wave of her hand, the old and battered trunk flew up onto the luggage rack. With another slide of her hand, she closed the compartment door. _God_ she loved magic. Her wand was good and fine, but the fact Demona could _feel_ magic at her fingertips was amazing, so she perfered to use her own hands when performing. A hiss came out from the cage followed by a growl. Demona opened the cage door and let out Fishy, then flinging herself down on the bench. "excuse me bruv, but you cant just bloody walk in 'ere acting like you own the god-dam place." Demona glared at the girl who just spoken to her voice Demona replied "Don't you bloody talk to me like that bruv, don't you know who I am?" Fishy hissed in agreement, curling her claws whilst staring at the girl. Instead of making a witty comeback the girl just laughed in her high-pitched voice, shoking Demona. Demona face shifted back into a sneer "Alright then, who are you?" The girl stared at Demona before finally saying "Pansy Parkinson, what about you mate?" Demona looked at the girl with a cold smile "Desdemona, but call me Demona unless you want the cruciatus curse performed on you" Parkinson laughed until she realised Demona wasn't joking "You mad or sumthin'?" Parkinson was now looking at Demona like she was a demon, but all Demona did was let out a hard laugh, her face getting pulled into the shadows. Demona stood up infront of Parkinson and let the tip of her wand touch her throat, Parkinson was a white as a ghoat shivering in fright, Demona put her lips next to her ear and whispered "Mabye I am mad, but if you dare speak to me like that I will make you scream in agony, I will make you beg for mercy, for you to beg for me to kill you, you don't want to mess with me." Demona pulled back but stopped as she heard a voice, hissing in her mind _Make her suffer, prove you arn't weak like her. Make her suffer_ Demona smiled at the hissing voice, aggreing with it's thoughts. _At the stroke of midnight, come to me, come to the North Tower, I shall be there, waiting..._ The voice faded away, putting Demona's mind back into misery. Demona whispered "Crucio" Parkinson screamed and with a quick flick of her hand she was put in a silent scream of agony. Demona let out a mad laugh, wanting everyone to suffer the way she did in that padded room. "Sadly, you can't remember this or else i'll go to azakaban, Oblivate" Parkinson eyes clouded over in a daze. Wipeing the memories, Demona smiled a mad smile. She looked out into the night sky, moonlight fell onto her face. It was a full moon. She looked out of her windows, it appeared the train was stopping. They were here.

**Hi guys! Sorry for spelling mistakes, I know i'm not the greatest speller (my teachers tell me that) School is gonna start soon so I cant make as many as I usually do! Please review so I know you want more, I shall continue writing these because I'm really enjoying it but I still smile whenever I read a review that some one enjoyed it (really cheesy, I know!) You'll want to read next part for Demona will be sorted in one of the four houses! Bye! Please review!**


	4. Authors note (read it please!)

**Hi guys! This is not a chapter because I just want to explain some things, Demona is a really smart witch, and will become one of the greatest witches. She knows more spells than even I old wizard/witch who spends all their time learning spells. She is not a normal first year. For example Demona uses the torture curse on Pansy Parkinson when she was mad. I did not explain why she knows so much already nor do I have a explanition. Her father is unknown to her, but i'm guessing some of you may already know who he is. She and Parkinson are not friends, for Demona refuses to have friends but Parkinson thinks she is her friend,but as Demona spends more time in Hogwarts she becomes more human and she has a new friend who she goes around with. Thats really all I have to say right now, if your muddled up with something please just say so in the reviews and I shall make another explination thingy. I've got the next chapter ready to go so I shall upload that straight after this cuz I know im terrible. It's just so much homework!Thanks for reading this, I hope i've cleared some things up for you. Again please review or else I don't know wether I should upload chapters quicker! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorting

Chapter 4: The Sorting

Entering the castle was like walking into your dream, Frames on the wall with Witches and Wizards moving and talking to each other, pointing at all the new first years, Sets of armour which creaked and speaked, spectacular staircases which moved accordingly to themselves. The group of chattering nervouse first years all went cold silent as a old witch in a emraled robe stepped infront of , everyone expect Demona did. "Welcome to Hogwarts" she beamed at us all "I am Proffesor McGonagall, now I shall lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherine, now if you will all follow me" and with no more she swept around and strode into the Hall, the first years looked at each other, unsure what to do. With a sigh Demona swept to the front and glided through the great hall doors. Students on the four tables stared at Demona's magnificant beauty, some even clapped. Demona stopped a smirk coming to her face, enjoying the fame. "Look. Harry Potter!" someone shouted from the back table, all heads shifted away from Demona to stare at the boy, Demona glanced back to see a black haired boy with emrald green eyes behind her. Demona studied his face, he had a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. Demona eyes slid into slits as she realised everyone was now looking at the boy, Potter looked at Demona squriming backwards under her powerful glare, but his eyes said _Sorry, I don't want this_. Demona turned her head to face forward and cleared her throat lifting up both her hands, she clicked her fingers and a great ball of flame rose into her hands. Demona concentrated even harded on the ball of flame until it grew bigger, then through it up in the air. Cheers erupted from all four tables and Demona, now satisfied, glided to the other side of the Great Hall. Proffesor McGonagall stood at the edge of the first years will a scroll of parchment. With a loude voice she said "Abbot,Hannah" a girl with pimples over her face stumbled towards the hat which stood on a tattered stool, she put in on her head and everyone was silent, suddenly the hat cried "Hufflepuff!" Cheers erupted from the table clostest to the left wall and Hannah skipped over their, looking relieved. Unimpressed, Demona though about Potter. Why was he so famouse? Demona was a great,powerful witch but outside where fame was. Demona didn't have a clue who was who. She once escaped with her mother and was on the run, but they caught her within a month. Demona was only six and was brought back to that padded room, filled with nothing but shadows. With only herself for company. Demona shook her head, she wasn't going to think about the room, the room where she lost herself... "Lestrange, Desdemona" called out a voice, Demona jerked her head up. Whispers called from the darkest shadows in the room, no doubt finally undeerstanding who she was. The girl who is insane, the girl who had the evil mother. Gliding a few steps, Demona sat gracefully on the horrid stool. Her eyes swept the room, daring anyone to make a sound. The Great Hall stood quite. Demona lifted up the ragged hat, if you could even call it that. She put the hat on her head and she heard a mysteriouse voice inside her head. But not the one she wanted to hear. _Soooo you are Desdemona, I can't believe I have to sit opun your vile head._

_**say that again and you'll be swimming with the squid.**_

_Yes, I musn't mess with you, oh how I tremble with fear. _

Demona was outraged. The hat was _taunting _her. More than anything in the world right now, all Demona wanted to do was to rip this hat to shreds, bit by bit.

_**I thought you were meant to sort me into a house.**_

_Spoil the fun then. Hmmmmm, both parents were in Slytherine and proud Slytherine's they were. I would spit on their grave if I could. If only they were dead._

_**Say another thing about my parents and your dead! Get it? D-E-A-D, DEAD!**_

_Fiesty arn't cha? Oh my, Oh my! Your ancestors are indeed important and make no doubt about it I know what house you should be in._

_**Spit it out then!**_

_just like your ancestor salazar slytherin, you shall be in- _"Slytherine!" Demona looked up, no one cheered for her, no one spoke anything. Demona put her hand to her lips, her lips were pulled back in a snarl. Demona stood up suddenly and grabbed the hat. "How dare you say those things, you _Pathetic, Vile, Idiotic _creature!" Demona was screaching the words. She clicked her fingers and set the hat alight. "Anyone else, want to say soemthing about my family?! Anyone else want to spit on their graves when their dead?! Anyone want to mess with me?! Treat me like dirt?! DO ANY OF THE DARE SPEAK TO ME!" ripping the hat apart, Demona threw it on the floor, parting her hands she throwed the rest of the first-years to the side, making space for her to storm out of the Hall. Demona finally made it up to the north tower, when she crumpled on the floor, head bowed down, tears striking her face. Moonlight hit her raven hair making it shine. Demona let out a small sob and stayed hunched over, weak with sorrow...

**Hi guys! Oh no! Poor Demona! This just shows she's not real evil, she's been tortured by being locked up in that padded room, she's unstable and people have a go at her mother! I put this in to show, she may be mad, she may be powerful, but she is also a human being. And her heart is still full. Anyway... Hope you enjoyed! Dunno when i'm going to write another. Please review it helps me alot more than you may think! I may make nother chapter in a few days but upload it later, like I said I want more people to read it, so I know I should make more. Please review and take pity on Demona! Sorry if their's spelling errors! I know i'm bad at spelling! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Lost

Chapter 5: Lost

_You pathetic girl_ a voice hissed in Demona's mind, she un curled from the ball she was in, and wipped her eyes. She knew who the voice was, it had to be, standing up, Demona spoke in a loud clear voice "Your my father, arn't you? Show yourself like you promised!" The deep voice just let out a harsh laugh _Show myself, to a weak being like you?_ Demona narrowed her eyes and spoke each word as slowly as the next "I am not weak, show yourself and I will prove it." She waited in the cold night, her eyes searching every shadow, waiting for him to appear. _I'm afraid not girlie, You let others taunts destroy you, You let yourself crumble, You let yourself gain weakness. _The voice was hissing in Demona's brain. But she knew he was right. She let others overpower her. Let herself crumble. "I promise father, I will not allow that again" Demona knew other people could hear her, but didn't care. She _had_ to see her father. _You make me laugh, you are no daughter of mine, not yet. Though you can prove to me that you are, if you do a little task for me._ Demona smiled a cruel smile. All she wanted to do was to prove herself, make herself worthy and honrable in her father's eyes. "Anything, I will do _anything_" She heard the smile in her fathers voice as he replied _Well then, my little demon, I need you to go to the third floor corridor and enter the door, I do not know what beast is in there but I want you to find out. And how to take it down. Do this and I shall give you another task to prove yourself._ Demona was eager to take on the task and it showed in her voice. "Of course, I will go when the sun is rising. Away from prying eyes. And find out for you father." Demona was already planning her way how to get there. _Hurry, I will give you until sundown and then you can come back here to the North Tower when the moon is at it's highest, where I shall give you the second task, if you complete this one. Now go child._ Demona bowed though if her father saw or not she did not know and hurried out of the North Tower.

Demona was on the seventh floor when she realised she did not know the way to her common room. "Oh this is just bloody great" Demona muttered to herself as she ran over to the end of the corridor. "Where will it be?!" Demona shouted in frustration, kicking the wall infront of her when she got to a dead-end. She heard footsteps coming over to her, she cursed under her breath and decided she might aswell show herself. Demona was about to step out of the shadows when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a classroom. Spining around, Demona pointed her wand at the boy who pulled her back. "How dare you touch me you disgusting boy!" Demona screamed at him, but he just shook his head back and forth covering her mouth with his hand. Demona realised the footsteps have stopped outside. The boy indicated with his hands to follow him, with a sigh she followed him, The boy knocked on a stone-brick wall four times, and with a grunt, the wall slid to the left, revealing a dark passageway. Demona found it hard to cover her awe. The boy turned his head towards Demona, as if checking she was still there. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, showing she was waiting. With a nod towards the tunnel, the boy started walking into the tunnel with Demona following. A rusty old lever was on a wooden pole, and withn a heave the boy pulled it down, closing the secret doorway behind them. He held one finger to his lips, indicating that they should be quiet. Demona knew she shouted at him earlier but she wasn't born yesterday to know that the owner of the footsteps could probaly still hear them. The boy sighed with relife and squatted down when the footsteps padded softly away. The passageway wasn't that long nor deep. It only held a circular room, un-impressed Demona looked around, dust collected on the floor so large puffs of disgusting dust rose when they moved, hanging everywhere was a sickly cobweb, threating to ruin Demona's day. To keep from being disgusted Demona looked at the only thing left. The boy. He had sandy coloured hair which was spiked up adoringly, the boy wasnt very tanned either. He seem to slouch whenever he did anything, even walking. He had brown muddy eyes , which to Demona's suprise, found herself likeing very much, it reminded her of of the thing Demona loved which was forced away from her because of that padded room. The boy realised Demona was staring at him and smiled a lopsided grin. " Can you start a fire? I'm freezing here" The boy had a irish accent. Blinking, Demona relised she was still staring at him, clicking her fingers in a hurry, a great ball of flame rushed into her hand, brighting up the room. Demona placed it upon some wood and started a camp-fire. "Me name Semus , Seamus Finnigan. You're Desdemona arn't ya? Lestrange daughter." Demona gritted her teeth together "Yes, I am, but call me Demona. Plus why does it make a bloody diffrence who my mother is?" Seamus, realising he angered Demona hesitated before he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "I just remembered your name because of that. I'm sorry, you must not like it. Considering you were in a orphanage, not seeing your mam." Demona's lips lifted up, smiling for the first time since they met, and let out a laugh, still a bit insane, but was getting better. Seamus looked confused "What's so funny?" Demona stopped laughing and looked Seamus in the eye "Nothing, It's no where near fuuny, remember how I... lost it in the Great Hall" Seamus nodded, so Demona continued, not breaking eye contact "Well that's because I'm insane. I never stepped a foot in an orphange. No, the ministry wouldn't do that, not who my mother is. So instead when I was one, they locked me up. In a white padded room. It was... Terrible. Led me to insanity. I stayed locked up in that room for ten years. I once broke out with me mum. But they caught back up. Sepreated me from her. Locked me back up in the room. My mother is evil, yes. But I love her. For those couple of months I got to bond with her. She was insane, but I became insane years before that. I'm evil Seamus, like my mother. I'm unstable,because of the ministry. You may be worried now, lcoked up in a room with me. But I only want revenge on the ministry, and the people who agreed to lock me up." Demona looked down at her feet then,the room was silent for a few minites until Seamus said "Well I dont think your insane, I don't think it's right they locked you in their either" Demona looked up to see kindness in Seamus' eyes and for once in Demona's life, she felt happy. Not the happy she expirenced when she hurt's people, but I difrent one, it felt... warm and fuzzy. She didn't know what the emotion was... "Well, I dont know where my common room is, so I'll have to stay here, so see you, I guess." Seamus nodded and got up, walking towards the lever, but then her stopped and slowly turned around. "I'm not leaving you here alone, I'll stay here for the night." He voice sounded like he was acting Demona a question, as if he didn't know weather she wanted him to stay. Demona heart lifted and she smiled. "Sure." and patted the ground next to her. Seamus face brightened up as he sat next ot her. Soon they were fast asleep. The fire lighting up Demona's face.

**Hi guys! Longer part than usual! Wow. I'm making Demona kind, I dunno weather I should do that. From the real Harry Potter books, I'm making the charaters a bit diffrent, you may of noticed with Parkinson acting a bit like a chav. Seamus in this book, is gonna be a guy Demona hangs out with. I'm thinking of either adding Parkinson or Blaize to their little group! Seamus and Demona will not go out (well they may, but I'm thinking in mabye chamber of secrets if I make it that far!) . They'll be like Sev and Lily. Sorry for spelling errors! I know im terrible! Please review it helps ALOT! I'll talk to you guys in the next part. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Morning scuttle

Chapter 6: Morning scuttle

Demona's eyes fluttered as she lifted her body off the gritty ground. _Ground?_ Demona looked around her to see she was in some sort of cave, which only light source came from a great flame erupting from the floor. A murmer was heard from Demona's side, their lay a boy, his head laying peacefully on his hands, fast asleep. Demona frowned, how on _earth_ did she get here! Demona took her wand out from her pocket, and with carefull aim, jabbed the boy on his side. "Ow! Bloody hell, why you do that?!" The boy glared at her, rubbing his side painfully. Demona suddenly rememvered his name was Seamus. She raised her eyebrow at him and put on a baby voice "Aw did I hurt poor little ikle Seamus, is he going to cry? Is baby Seamus going to cry?" Seamus replied with a hasty "No" which made him sound more childish, Ddemona smirked. "Well open the door or else I _will _make you cry" He got up onto his feet and slouched his way towards the lever muttering under his breath. Demona smiled. The wall rumbled opened as Demona got up and glided her way outside, Seamus following in her wake. Sudents filled the corridors of Hogwarts and Demona stopped in her tracks. _Oh god, I forgot to see what was in that room._ It seemed everyone was going into their first lesson. Seamus stumbled into Demona, falling flat on his back. Demona nostrils flared, how _dare_ he touch her. If it was anyone but Seamus she would of hurted them right on the spot, but it _was _Seamus and it seems he could be easily manipulated. Demona spun round, facing Seamus who was still on the floor and with great remorse, Demona lent her hand to Seamus. Seamus flinched as if exepting to have gotten a curse casted on him, but soon realised she was only just lending a helping hand. With great pleasure he took her hand and Demona pulled him up. "Cheers, I think we got potions together now, lets go" Seamus stared walking off but Demona stayed where she was, Seamus relising Demona was not following, stopped and turned around, where Demona suddenly pulled a devastaing face, "Whats wronge Demona?" Seamus ammediatly went back to her side and looked down at her. Demona looked up and made her eyes go wide with sadness "I can't go to potions with you, Proffesor Sprout wanted to see me. Seamus looked at her, then started to laugh, clutching his side, gasping for breath as he spoke "You're upset-because you can't-go to potions !" Demona still kept up the act even though all she wanted to do was to hit him, "Can you tell Proffesor Snape that I cant go?" Seamus started to walk off "Yea sure, see you later!" and dissapeared around the corner. Demona smiled, finally she can check whats in the room.

**Hi guys! Didnt know what to call this so just called it 'morning scuttle' no idea why though :P. Sorry for spelling mistakes, you should know by now I'm terrible! Please review it helps ALOT! I am going to write another fanfic (well I think I am) so updates will be slower (they are already really slow) but I hope you will check it out and I hope you'll like it! Bye Guys!**


	8. Sorry

**Hey Guys! I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while, probably for about a month or so. I've decided i'm going to stop these Stories and only carry on with my Skulduggery Pleasant one, sorry but I don't really want to write any more of this. I may carry on after a while, it may start up again but for now it's offical I have stopped this fanfic.**


End file.
